New Years Eve (Tronnor)
by r5tillforever
Summary: A cutesy two-part story about Tronnor on New Years Eve.


'5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year'

The Mellet household was filled with an excited atmosphere as friends and family celebrated the start of a promising new year together. Troye was incredibly happy as he had his three bestfriends as well as his beautiful boyfriend, Connor, there with him. Connor had just arrived that day and it had bveen 16 days before that when they last saw each other, and Troye wasn't afraid to say he counted each and everyday, longing to hold Connor in his arms again. Troye stood amongst the crowd of people in his back yard, glass of champagne in hand. He wasn't really taking much notice of everyone else as he was deep in his own thoughts. It was only when Connor came and stood next to him that he was ripped from his thoughts.

''Tro?''. He wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist.

''Hmm, oh sorry Con'', he relaxed into the protective arms around him,''I was just thinking.''

''Penny for your thoughts?'', Connor smiled.

''Oh you know, just thinking about a bit of everything. My family, my music'', he looked at Connor, ''You.''

He turned around and wrapped his arms around the older boys neck.

''I'm glad that I got to spend most of this year with you Con.''

Connor smiled, ''Me too. I love you'', he said leaning in to kiss him. ''Happy New Year.''

With that, they connected their lips, moulding together perfectly, as if they were made for one another. Connor pulled away first.

''I think I'm ready Tro. We've kept our relationship from the fans for over a year now, I think it's about time that we share''. Troye's face lit up. He leaned it to capture Connor's lips again before answering,

''I know how we should do it''

Fifteen minutes later, after Troye had said Happy New Year to everyone, they both collapsed onto the couch, Troye half on Connor's lap, phone in hand.

''Let's do this,'' Con said. Troye opened his Twitter and after a second of thinking he started to compose a tweet.

Troye Sivan

troyesivan

Sooooooooo...a few weeks ago I released an album...and...many of you found my acknowledgements to be very...interesting to say the least..

After troye tweeted, they watched the fans reactions on Connor's phone. ''Oh my god, they're all freaking out'', Connor said. He was right, every reply either said #Tronnor or #MyBeautifulBoyfriend. ''They're going to get some shock off of this'', Troye laughed, He started a secong tweet.

Troye Sivan

troyesivan

Soooo...are you ready to find out who my amazing, funny, talented, beautiful (and hot) boyfriend is?

Troye enjoyed dragging this out, it was funny to watch the fans freak out. He looked at Connor to see a slight blush on his cheeks.

''Awww baby...why you blushing'', Troye smirked, cupping Con's cheek. ''Is it cause I called you hot?'' ,he laughed. Connor nodded, he still wasn't getting used to being called hot.

''Becasue you are you know...very hot.'' He connected his lips with Connor's again, more greedy this time as the alcohol began to take over. Connor traced his tongue over Troye's bottom lip and lightly nipped it, causing the younger boy to gasp, giving Connor the chance to explore his boyfriends mouth further. Troye dropped his phone on the couch as both boys forgot what they were supposed to be doing. They also forgot that they were in a room full of friends and family.

''Eh-hem'', someone behind them cleared their throat. They pulled apart, lips swollen and looked up to see who had ruined their snogging session. Blessing stood looking down at them with a smirk on his face. ''Your'e lucky nobody else noticed, because that would have been awkward'', Blessing laughed. ''Plus..you have to continue your story Tro, it's getting interesting. Troye laughed, ''Bless, you know that Connor is my boyfriend.'' ''I know, but it's still exciting, so get a move one'', he demanded, sitting on the sofa across form the adorable couple. Troye picked up his phone again, Connor's arm snaking around his waist and holding him as close to him as possible. He began to tweet again:

Troye Sivan

troyesivan

Sorry guys...ehh, I got a little bit distracted.

Troye sent that tweet out as he tought about how to word the next one. As he was thinking Connor nudged his side, showing Troye one of the replies. It was from blessing:

Blessing Xaba

blessingxaba

troyesivan Ya...Troye, distracted by your boyfriends lips **wink**

Troye blushed.

Troye Sivan

troyesivan

blessinxaba OH MY GOD BLESS...SHUT UP **shocked face emoji**

Troye glared at Blessing from across the room but he just smirked. He turned to look at Con.

''We gotta take a selfie, like a cutesy, coupley one''

''Wait, I've got one you could use'', Bless announced, walking over to them. He showed them a picture he had taken only seconds before. Troye on Connor's lap, Connor's arm around his waist and head on the younger boys shoulder, both staring into troye's phone. Troye loved it, he thought they looked cute and tumblr AF. After Bless sent the photo to Troye and he was getting the final tweet, Connor spoke Troye's earlier thoughts, ''We look tumblr as fuck Tro''. ''I know right...#RelationshipGoals'', he laughed. A second later, the tweet was ready. Troye turned to look at his beautiful boyfriend who just nodded to him and placed a feather like kiss on his shoulder as a sign to continue. Troye took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, the whole world knew their secret.

Troye Sivan

troyesivan

Without further ado...I introduce to you, my 'beautiful boyfriend'. 33 XXX connorfranta **image attached**

Nobody said anything for awhile. Then, all of a sudden Connor's and Troye's phone's started going crazy. Unsuprisingly, the fans were flipping their shit. Everyone was incredibly supportive and they had only gotten positive responses so far, which brought smile to both of their faces.

Troye put his phone on the table and then grabbed Connor's and doing the same with that. Connor pouted, making grabby hands for his phone. The younger boy just laughed at him. He turned around on his lap so that he could comfortably wrap his arms around the green-eyed boys neck.

''Connor Joel Franta'', Connor cringed at the mention of his middle name. Troye leaned his forehead against Connor's. ''I love you so much and I am so glad to call you mine. He leaned in and captured Connor's lips in his own. He felt sparks fly as their lips moulded together. It felt like this eveytime, even thought they had been together for so long now. Connor pulled away briefly, his lips barely leaving Troye's, ''I love you too, more than you know.'' They both smiled into the kiss, drunk on each other. After awhile the kisses became broken and the gaps were filled with giggles and whispers. Troye still had one arm aroung Connor's neck but the other was on his lap, fingers intertwined with those of the older boy.

Blessing, who had been sat acroos from their love fest suddenly stood up. He was pointing his phone at them. He tapped something on the screen and then looked up at them.

''Now that everyone knows, I can embarrass you'', he laughed, ''You may want to check my instagram and snapchat''. He couldnt stop laughing at the look on both of the boys faces. They checked his social media and sure enough, there they were, making out...for EVERYONE to see.

''Oh My God...Bleeeesssss'', Troye whined. ''Whoops'', Bless joked, ''Now, I'm off to fin company who aren't eating eachothers faces constantly'', he said, leaving the room as he laughed again.

Troye called after him, ''We can't help it if we're in love.''

''Whatever.''

What he had just said gained him a few 'awhhs' from the others in the room, pthers that Troye had forgotten about when he was attached to Connors mouth, but to be honest, he really didn't care. The rest of the night was a buzz. Two hours and many drinks later, all their friends other than Kayla, Blessing and Ryan, had left. Everybody headed to bed, all exhausted from the amazing night. Troye and Connor tumbled up the stairs, both relying on each other for support. Suprisingly, they managed to get to Troye's room in one piece, although Connor nearly fell as he kicked the door closed behind them. They collapsed onto the bed. All of a sudden, Troye jumped up and stradled Connor's waist. He traced his finger along the older boy's chest. ''You know'', he started, his words slightly slurred, ''We haven't had sex since like, last year''. Connor laughed at Troye's lame attempt at a joke. ''We better fix that then'', Connor replied. He sat up and his hand found it's way to the back of Troye's head. He leaned up to connect his lips to Troye's as Troye brought his hand's up to cup Connor's cheeks.

''I love you''

 **kiss**

''I love you too''


End file.
